gmosniperpixtonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma (Friends With A Bad Boy)
Biography Main Comic Universe Early Life Emma at a point in time dated a blond boy but she broke up with him because he cheated on her. She became friends Shawn but for some reason, she said that her name was Esmeralda. One day, she got into a car crash which made Shawn think that she died. Friends With a Bad Boy PT.1 Emma was getting bullied by a girl in her school named Diana. Emma was comforted by Shawn, although she couldn't recognize him due to brain damage she had suffered in the car crash. Shawn reveals that Diana was his girlfriend. Friends With a Bad Boy EP.2 Emma and Shawn go to confront Diana on a basketball court. Friends With a Bad Boy EP.3 Shawn breaks up with Diana in front of Emma. Friends With a Bad Boy EP.4 Shawn accidentally calls Emma 'Esmeralda' so she starts to cry and Shawn leaves, not remembering her nickname. Friends With a Bad Boy EP.5 Emma is confronted by Diana who kicks Emma into her forehead 5 times, worsening the brain damage. Friends With a Bad Boy EP.6 Shawn found Emma in a pool of blood and he took her to the nurse. Friends With a Bad Boy EP.9 Emma wakes up and an ambulance takes her to a hospital. After fully recovering she learns of the news that Diana was expelled from the school and she becomes Shawn's girlfriend. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E1 Shawn proposes to Emma and she accepts. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E3 5 months later, Emma and Shawn married in a gymnasium. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E4 Emma rushed into the bathroom and discovered that she was pregnant. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E5 Emma goes into a hospital and she discovers that Shawn will be in a coma for 2 years. 9 months later, she gives birth to a girl. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E6 Shawn comes 2 months before he was expected to come and Emma revealed that their daughter's name is Gwendolyn. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E8 Shawn bought a dog named Marshmallow. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E9 Emma goes to wake up Gwendolyn but she finds out that she was kidnapped. Friends With A Bad Boy Season Finale Emma goes into an abandoned house while Shawn waits outside. Emma sees Gwendolyn on a couch but Diana attacks and stabs Emma. Emma falls into a coma due to this. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E4 Emma wakes up from her coma while giving birth to a boy. Gwendolyn suddenly runs into Emma's arms and Emma comforts her. Emma sees that Shawn is smoking so she runs away and abandons him. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E5 Emma goes into hiding with her two children. Emma later sees a video of Shawn on the internet in prison so she and Shawn reunite. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E6 Emma and her family spend Christmas together in a new house. Emma hears the doorbell ring and the blond boy she met years ago came back and kissed her. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E7:Esmy? Emma yells at the blond boy and he goes away. Shawn confronts Emma and tells her that her DNA matched Esmeralda, figuring out that they were the same person. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E8:NO PLZ! Emma goes away and is seen trying to jump off of a building. Pixtonville Universe The Quest For Infinity Stones 4 Emma goes to check her mail and finds a contract. After noticing a tall man in a lab coat and goggles she kicks him in the nuts as self-defense. The man then kidnaps her and Shawn and pushes the latter off of a cliff. The man then deleted their memories and restored reality, reviving Shawn. Even if they would still have their memories this event would still be very confusing. Gallery Emmaandshawnmeet.PNG|Emma and Shawn meet for their second time. Meetingdiana.PNG|Emma and Shawn confront Diana. Emmagettingkicked.PNG|Diana attacks Emma. Emmaandherketchuppackets.PNG|Emma is in a pool of blood. Thewedding.PNG|"Shemma." Gettingstabbed.PNG|Diana stabs Emma. Whodat.PNG|The blond boy before kissing Emma. Thegmocontract.PNG|The contract 'the tall man' gives to Emma. Trivia * Emma looks similar to Fuzzy Cocoa. * Esmeralda was originally mistaken to be an abandoned sub-plot until it was revisited again. * Emma getting pregnant and Shawn falling into a coma was an idea suggested by Gmo_sniper. * Due to the early cancelation of the series, it was never revealed if Emma had actually committed suicide. * It is unknown if Emma remembers the fact that she was Esmeralda since in the first season she had no idea but in the third season she presumably killed herself for it. Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Category:Human Category:Engaded Category:Friends With A Bad Boy Characters Category:Earth-387 Characters